1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved flexible knee pad of the kind to be worn to protect the knee of a workman who must kneel down for long periods of time while working on a work surface. The knee pad of this invention includes a knee pad cushion which is adapted to rotate and deflect pressure away from the workman's knee cap in response to the force generated by the knee as the workman shifts his weight and rocks back and forth.
2. Background Art
Workers who lay tile, install a floor, smooth a poured cement surface, etc. are frequently forced to kneel down on the work surface for long periods of time. To minimize the discomfort of kneeling on a hard work surface, the workman usually covers his knees with padded knee pads. However, the conventional knee pads do little more than keep the workman's knees from impacting the work surface. Consequently, the workman's knees are still subjected to discomfort and possible injury, particularly when the workman must kneel down for a long period of time during the work day.
What is more, from time to time, the workman will shift his weight and rock back and forth to reach different locations on the work surface. However, the conventional knee pad remains stationary as the workman leans forwards and back. That is to say, there is no provision in the conventional knee pad to deflect pressure applied from the work surface away from the knee as the workman moves his body from a generally vertical erect position towards a generally horizontal position while kneeling down during the job. In this case, the majority of the pressure generated by the hard work surface is transmitted through the conventional knee pad and directly against the workman's knee which has been known to result in pain and/or knee damage over time.
Therefore, what is desirable is an improved knee pad to be worn over the knee while a workman is kneeling down on a work surface that is capable of suspending the knee above the work surface while absorbing and deflecting pressure away from the knee cap to reduce discomfort and minimize the risk of knee damage.